Music Meme: Grimmjow J and Ichigo K
by xxBoogeymenxxArexxComingxx
Summary: GrimmIchi: Something I saw and decided to do myself. Most of them I think are crap, but some of them are good. P.S. I suck at summeries. 8D


Music Meme!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: GrimmIchi

Rating: M

Reasoning: Character deaths, yaoi, mentions of sex, langauge, and probably stuff I can't even remember. 8D

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters in these crappy little stories, Tite Kubo does. I do not own any of the songs mentioned either. They belong to the respective artists.

ENJOY!

* * *

**(1)**

**My Obsession - Skillet (5:00)**

_What the fuck does he think he's doing?_

A certain Shinigami was standing close to that stupid Quincy. And they were flirting! How fucking dare he flirt with Ichigo! How dare Ichigo flirt back!

Now, Grimmjow made himself know as he walked up behind Ichigo. Uryuu's face paled. The Arrancar looked pissed off and even that was an understatement.

"What's wrong Uryuu? You look like you just saw a ghost!" Ichigo laughed, smiling widely.

"No, but he might be one in a few minutes." Grimmjow snarled, putting a protective arm around the Shinigami's slender waist.

"You are _mine_, Ichigo. Remember that. You are my possession."

**(2)**

**The Hand That Feeds - Nine Inch Nails (3:39)**

A hard punch connected with Ichigo's cheek and he felt the terrible sting that came from it. It would certainly leave a bruise.

"I've told you, Shinigami, that you are _not_ allowed outside."

Ichigo nodded. He knew that very well. That's why he went to Chad's house today. Out of fucking spite.

Another punch connected.

"Is that anyway to treat the person that gives you a home?! Warm meals!? Clothes to wear?!"

No, but that didn't matter. Ichigo would do it again and again.

**(3)**

**Tight - Mindless Self Indulgence (2:47)**

**WARNING: Sex story. Don't like, skip.**

Ichigo always, always enjoyed the sex with his blue-haired wild cat. Emphases on wild, but the thing he loved most was the way that Grimmjow would growl and moan.

He would ask for more. He would do anything Ichigo wanted, be anything Ichigo wanted. And it was pure bliss when Ichigo got to plow into that tight entrance and hear one more, 

loud screaming moan of his name.

That's what he loved most about the sex with Grimmjow.

**(4)**

**Radium Eyes - Count Zero (3:33)**

Two males lay on the battle field, still bleeding from their encounter. They were just soldiers for a greater cause.

The broken ribs and blood loss might have been getting to him, but the Espa could clearly see the little berry's eyes. They were filled with hate, with adrenaline of battle, with unspeakable power. And those very eyes were mutating him. Changing him…

But they were toxic and they for that reason, he was going to die.

Those eyes…

**(5)**

**Smothered - Spineshank (2:54)**

He had always been used. Nothing but a soldier. Nothing but weapon that could be gotten rid of when broken.

And he was breaking.

"Wake up, bastard! You're hogging the bed." No matter what tone that voice was, he loved hearing it. But, it was angry so it's words had to be listened to. So he moved over, to his side of the bed.

A body sat down on the bed and curled up to him.

His heart wished to push out of his chest.

**(6)**

**Let Me Be With You - ROUND TABLE (4:29)**

"Why can't we go?!" screamed Ichigo, knowing full well the reason .

"I told you before, damn it. I've got to work." replied Grimmjow. This just was his day.

Almost getting fired, coming to meet Ichigo for lunch and a trip to the arcade, and getting yelled at.

"Then on the weekend." Boy was he persistent. _Why can't we have one day to be with each other completely, Grimmcat?_

"This weekend?"

Ichigo smiled. Yes! "Yeah, we can get off work Friday and I'll get us a room at a Hot Spring. We can spend the weekend relaxing and come back on Sunday."

"Fine." sighed the other.

Finally, I get to be with you. If only for a little while. But, that didn't matter.

(7)

**Let's Get Fucked Up and Die - Motion City Soundtrack (3:07)**

It would be lying if Ichigo had told you that he never drank. No, every once in a while he got drunk off his rocker. And sometimes, like tonight, he would bring a friend.

Ichigo was stumbling back home with his arm slung over Grimmjow's shoulder and his 

body leaning into the other for support.

"Man, you're wasted." said the only slightly tipsy Arrancar. It was so much harder to get them drunk.

"Y-yeah. Ya know what, Grimmy?" Ichigo asked, slurring his words.

"What?"

In a moment, Ichigo's lips were on his. Grimmjow didn't pull away, but the other did. "I wanna be with you. Until I die."

**(8)**

**Hero/Heroine - Boys Like Girls (3:52)**

He was always playing with those actions figures, that little blue-haired boy, and he was always protecting the little crybaby Ichigo was.

_Two bullies were smirking at him, ready to throw endless punches. All Ichigo could do was throw his arms over his head in defense. But, to his surprise, pain never reached him. Curious, he looked up. There, stood one of his classmates- eight-year-old Grimmjow Jaggerjack- he had taken the first blow for him._

_That day, the bullies were beaten for the first time, but not the last._

_Grimmjow smiled down at the orange haired boy._

"_Do you want to play hero with me?" he had asked. _

_There was no playing. That boy was his hero. Then…_

And now.

**(9)**

**Money Honey - State of Shock. (3:06)**

Rain pattered on the roof of Grimmjow's house.

What had he done?

Ichigo still wasn't answering his phone, or returning his calls, or even talking to him, period.

What had he done?

Once more, the desperate male picked up his cell phone and dialed the familiar number.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Hello, you've reached the phone number of-"

"Damn it… Come on Ichigo… Pick up."

"After the tone, leave a message…. _Beep_"

"Look, Ichi… I don't know what I did, or why you're angry at me…but, I'm really sorry. Please… Call me back. I can't stand this. I need to know what I did so it doesn't happen

again."

A thin smile crossed Ichigo's lips as his hand fell on the phone, opening it and bringing it to his ear.

"Hey Grimmjow."

**(10)**

**Lover's End - The Birthday Massacre (4:13)**

They were always so happy. Always.

And that pissed him off.

Two lovers, one with chocolate hair, and the other with that of carrot, strolled down the sidewalk, smiling. The orange haired berry was laughing and was motioning to the taller to bend down. He did and was rewarded with a light kiss on the lips.

Grimmjow growled from his spot in the store they were passing. He hated that man. He didn't know his name, nor did he care to know it. All he cared about was killing him, getting away from Ichigo.

Two Weeks Later

"Ichigo, is going to be mine." said the Arrancar with a wild grin. He clutched the knife in his hand like his life would be taken from him if he did not. But, on the contrary, it was not Grimmjow's life that was going to end today.

Chad was backed against a brick wall. He was stupid enough to fall for the cries for help coming from the alley way. Look where that got him.

Grimmjow advanced and laughed at how easy this would be. Chad hadn't even _tried_ to defend himself.

The blue haired villain made a quick slash, steel sliced through the soft, milk chocolate skin of Chad's throat. As the crimson blood stained that gaudy Hawaiian shirt, and the life drained from those nearly hidden eyes, Grimmjow smiled.

Now, Ichigo was his.

* * *

Okay, so I saw this a few days ago and I has stuck with me since then. I just had to do it. I 

reread them when I was finished and noticed that my first and last stories are all stalker/obsessive/possessive. I seriously didn't mean to do that. I just wrote what the song inspired. I think most of them are crap, but there are a few of these that I might like to make into a full length one-shots. What do you guys think? Review and tell me!


End file.
